


You Have The Full Support Of....:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad News, Condolences, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hilton Hawaiian Village, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Press and Tabloids, Prison, Prison yard, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reporters, Stabbing, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono gets bad news about her husband, while he is in prison, What do the team about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	You Have The Full Support Of....:

*Summary: Kono gets bad news about her husband, while he is in prison, What do the team about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Governor Denning hates giving this type of news to anyone, especially to a employee, who is also considered a friend, He received word from the warden of the Halawa Correctional Facility, that Adam Noshimuri, on the orders of the Yakuza, was stabbed to death in the prison yard, & was pronounced dead on the scene.

 

He called up Five-O to the office, cause Officer Kono Kalakaua will need their support during this hellish experience, & he hated to see her go through this, when she helped her cousin, when he lost his wife. The Secretary came in, & said, "Sir, They are here", The African-American Politician said, "Show them in". The Taskforce Members came in, & has no idea, that their world is gonna come tumbling down around them, especially Kono's.

 

"Thanks for coming, I took the liberty of having some tea prepared for us, while we talked", He said, & then he looked at Kono, & the ex-surfer was worried, & asked, "Is everything okay, Sir ?", Denning said, as he shook his head negatively, "No, Kono, I am afraid not, That's why I asked your friends & teammates to come along with you", He took a deep breath, & was ready to prepare to deliver the news, as they were drinking their tea.

 

"I am so sorry to tell you this, Officer Kono Kalakaua, But your husband, Adam Noshimuri, was found stabbed to death, on Yakuza's orders, & he was found in the prison yard, I am so so sorry, Kono", She just lost it, screaming, "NOOOOOOO, IT CAN'T BE, I JUST KISSED HIM GOODBYE !!!!!!", as she fell to the ground, Her cousin, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly caught her, & so did Captain Lou Grover, who were comforting her, as she cried her heart out for the man, that she loved.

 

She suddenly went limp in the two men's arms, & they continued to comfort her, as she whimpered in her sleep, & Governor Denning said, "You have the full support of this office, Gentlemen, I want those yakuza bastards off of our islands, I have a room suite booked for you at the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , Please use it at anytime". The Five-O Commander gruffly with emotion, said, "Thank you, Governor", Denning said, "Detective Williams, I want you on point with the media, So any questions, You handled them, If you can't, Feed them through this office", Danny said, "Yes, Sir, I can handle it", Denning turned to Lou, "Captain Grover, You are our liaison, I want to know everything, Got it ?, as he waited for the big man to answer.

 

Chin said, "Governor, I can handle everything else from the hotel room, I just don't want to leave Kono alone right now, I need to be doing something, so please use me, okay ?", Denning said, "I understand, Lieutenant, Let me know if there is something that I can do for you, or Kono, Just name it", The Computer Genius thanked him, & said, "We will". Steve said with a nod, "Come on, Let's go to the hotel, We need to plan this right", & they left Denning alone, knowing that he would help them out, during this difficult time.

 

The End.


End file.
